For His Sake
by S.H.Chevalier
Summary: Temari just wants to be alone in the hardest time of her life....
1. Chapter 1

For His Sake

The sky is a bright blue and cloudy; he would of loved this day. The slight breeze keeps the warm day cool but not too cold. Its days like this that the lazy ass would drag me out of the house to look at the clouds and talk to me. I smile bitterly as I am reminded of the time he asked me to marry him.

*********************************************************************

"Shikamaru Nara, What the hell are we doing?" I had pulled my hand out of his and I wasn't going anywhere. He had been dragging me somewhere away from Konoha for long enough. He sighs and shakes his head.

"What do you think we're doing? We're going to look at clouds." He said before starting to walk again; his eyes won't meet mine.

"Two miles from Konoha?" He stops again and sighs…again.

"Temari, please would you just trust me just this once?" His eyes meet mine this time and I can see he is uneasy. I nod and don't argue again I hand him my hand. He grabs it with a little twitch to his mouth. We kept going for about five more minutes, going a lot faster then I thought the kid would ever go, I scowled at this new information I had just found out. We were in the forest now when suddenly it was like the forest moved on its own accord to open up into a beautiful meadow. The grass was bright green and almost half way up my calf, with wildflowers everywhere. I thought I could hear a small stream somewhere near by; I gasped when we first walked into this haven, I had never seen anything like it. Apparently that's what growing up in Suna does for you. I wanted to find other beautiful things in this place.

"C'mon! Let's go check this place out!!!" I had started to go and do just that when the man reached out and grabbed my damned hand again.

"Temari, no, not right now." I huff and turn around to do my best pout face to get the jerk to actually move but his face stopped me, it was white and he looked nervous, his breathing was very shallow. I immediately felt concerned; he never did anything especially not show emotion!! I had gotten closer to him.

"Shika, what's wrong? Are you ok?" I had put my hand on his face and he puts his on top of it. Ok now there is really something wrong, he usually tells me I'm troublesome or something and then takes my hand off. (Very annoying if you ask me) HE takes my hand off slowly and holds it firmly in his and leads me to a small space close to the stream. I think its very easily the prettiest area in this dreamy meadow. (I know I just said dreamy) He stops and turns around to face me, I can tell his face is gaining color but only because he's forcing it to…somehow…

"Tema, this is the one place I go when I have big decisions to make." I nod not knowing where he is going with this information, frankly I don't care where he makes his decisions just that he makes the right ones; but his health is worrying me so I choose not to tell him that right now.

"This is the place that I decided was mine and only mine, no one else has ever been here, except for you, right now." And at that he gets down on one knee, seeing this I lose control and bust out laughing, I can barely breathe, Shikamaru sweat drops.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I just never thought you would actually do it." I say while waving my hand in front of my face, and breathless. (Because really the image of Shikamaru down on one knee about to propose is just too funny!)

"Temari this is how its done so shut up and let me finish." I nod blissfully and try to keep my giggles down.

"Anyways like I was saying, you're the only one who has ever been here and since this place is mine, and your basically the only girl I can see myself being with, the I wanted to make you mine too." He says this as he pulls a ring out of his pocket; it's a simple cut, white diamond not to big which is good and not to small to say cheap.

"Temari no Sabaku, will you marry me?" I tackle him after he says this into the nice lush grass, and kiss him on the cheek.

"Shikamaru Nara you're the only man for me." Sure I know this is cheesy but his whole speech was cheesy and since he had started it then we should be cheesy together.

"Troublesome woman you're supposed to wait till I put the ring on your finger." He says huskily as I had just tackled him, and not so lightly either. I laugh at his statement.

"Yeah but when have we ever done what we're supposed to?" I say before rolling over on top of him and giving him my left hand, he slips the ring on and I admire it a bit before giving him my thank you; a kiss.

**********************************************************************

I'm standing in the field right now, by myself as a tear leaks out of my lid and onto my cheek. He is no longer here, hurt badly on a mission and no way to save him. The tears streak freely now, no time to leave tear stains because fresh tracks are made every second, I go to that very same spot that he had made that wonderful day in. I lay down and just let the tears fall, no one is around to see me not this far out, and for that I'm glad this is the one place I can come and I don't have to be strong.

The hospital was white the sickening white that wasn't normal almost like it had been hit by radioactive bleach or something. I hated this place, I hated being here and I hated the reason I had to be here in the first place. I had been waiting two hours, _two hours,_ I was waiting for them to stop the bleeding, the pain, the wounds, that my husband had gotten. I'm three months pregnant, and these lights are not helping the mood I'm in. Finally Tsunade had come out of that dreaded room to tell me what the hell was going on, a sweating Sakura comes out behind her, I look at her to find some consolation, all she can do is look at me with glassy eyes. I slowly stand up, holding my slightly swollen belly.

"What's happening?" I say walking up to Tsunade, she breathes in deep, before delivering the news.

"He was hit in the back multiple times with kunai, and his head is damaged severely, both of his arms are broken. Who ever had ambushed them had really watched them for their weaknesses." She says

"No, I don't want to know what happened I want to know what's happening, what will happen to my husband?" I say this with a lot of force I'm almost shaking, and my heart is going a million miles an hour.

"His heart isn't strong enough, to last and his brain is to damaged to fix, even if we could do a heart transplant, which we can't because his body isn't strong enough to take a new heart right now, his brain would be to damaged for him to function properly." She says her eyes are full of pain, one of her close employees, is dying. But its nothing compared to the ripping, and tearing of my chest right now, the pain inside me is almost unbearable.

"Are you sure there is no way to help him?" I say this my hand covering my mouth to keep it from shaking, it's not working very well.

"No, I'm sorry." She says

"Can I see him?" I say still through my hand. Tsunade nods and exchanges glances with Sakura.

"Yes, you can I have to attend to other patients but Sakura will be here." I nod glad that Sakura will and be there and not her Sakura will probably be the only one to see me cry anyways. She opens the door and lets me in, to have a little time to myself with him, its also lit with those sickening fluorescent lights. There lay Shika, hooked up to who knows what, the bandages covering his head, and naked torso are bright with red blood. I sit in one of the chairs next to him and rub his hand, its cold and so un-like Shika. My body is having full on tremors now, racking everything in my figure, causing my teeth to clatter. I climb up next to him on the hospital bed, and just lay there, looking at his cold face. Tears are running down my face non-stop. I just lay there wishing I were dead along with him. I hear the door open ten minutes later and Sakura comes in, she sees me in my state and comes over and sits on the side of the bed, she has her own set of tears coming down her own set of cheeks. She reaches over and pulls me closer to her, I just cry and cry into her chest, its ripping open, bleeding into every part of my body the pain. I just cry…

Remembering that certain memory sends me into another round of sobs I push myself off the ground and walk over to his headstone. I remembering fighting for his body to take it here myself and bury him. I know that's hard but this his place and no one can ever touch it, I'll kill them if they try. His headstone is simple not even a headstone really it's a gray stone that he had been playing with sometime when he dragged me out here. I had taken it to get engraved not shortly after I buried him. It has a stupid cloud on it, and his favorite word, the one this that I thought would some him up.

"Troublesome" I touch the stone lovingly, my tears leaving stray dots around on the stone. I try to remember his face, which isn't hard he haunts my nightmares every night. I try to think of what he would say to me. I imagine, what he would say to me _right now._

"Temari, why are you crying?" He says reaching out and touching my cheek while sighing.

"Because you're dead Shika, you're dead." I say hiccupping and trying to talk through my sobs.

"Crying is so troublesome wastes so much time." I look at him through tear filled eyes, anger coming out.

"You know what is troublesome? That I can't touch you anymore, I can't wake up to your grumpy face in the morning, and you're gone totally, gone!!!" I fall to the ground at this and sob, shaking everywhere. I feel a hand on my chin,

"Tema, look at me." I do I look into his face, he's squatting and his dark beautiful eyes, search my teal ones.

"Stop talking like that, I don't want to hear you talk like that, you're stronger than this I know you are, you're the strongest woman I know you can do this please for our baby, for me?" His eyes are pleading and I nod short and fast while looking down.

"Ok Shika, for you I won't talk like that, for you." He smirks and kisses me on the forehead.

"Good." I nod again and look in his eyes.

"I love you." I say tears still streaming

"I love you too, remember that." He's gone and I'm there left to look and touch his gravestone. I get up and start to walk back to Konoha, wiping the tears from my eyes, and rub my six-month belly, to soothe baby from kicking. I look up at the clouds they're pure white and puffy, that's the best headstone he could ever ask for. And for his sake…I will not talk like that.


	2. Disclaimer

Hey!!!

My stupid forgetfulness and me…I forgot to put this on the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, because I am not that kind of genius.

Umm the stars are showing flashbacks and stuff like that, Some of them didn't show up, but I know you can figure it out whether or not it's a flashback or not. Don't think I'm cruel for writing this story! I got inspired from a different story I wrote, just so you know I was so close to crying while I was writing this!!! AH! Its horrible but I had to write it.


End file.
